Te amo es algo dificil de decir
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Es un oneshoot que espero disfruten... dejen reviews!...


Te amo... es algo dificil de decir.  
  
¡Maldición! De nuevo te ví por los pasillos, ibas caminando rumbo a el lago, seguro para verla a ella –como siempre- se que debo decirte lo que siento, pero me es tan difícil... además, ella es mi amiga, desde que entramos a Hogwarts ha estado a mi lado y ahora parece que no le desagradas.  
  
Aun recuerdo como hace una semana te acercaste y le pediste hablar con ella a solas, te temblaba la voz y ella se sonrojó antes de levantarse y desaparecer contigo. Yo estaba furioso, al igual que todos los de la casa, después de todo somos casas rivales ¿no?  
  
A partir de ese día, tú y ella se juntan para irse a no se donde. Por eso –y otras cosas- no te digo lo que siento, lo mucho que te amo y las indescriptibles ganas de que, aunque sea una sola vez me beses y me abrases.  
  
Solo eso pido....  
  
Pero se que es imposible, tú tienes ojos solo para ella ¿no?  
  
Lo único bueno es que estamos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, pronto me podré alejar de ustedes, así no los lastimaré ni a ustedes ni a mi.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
¡Vaya! Algo raro pasa aquí, en clase de pociones me di cuenta de que ¡me estabas mirando! Claro, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron tu te volteaste, pero ¡te sonrojaste!  
  
Mientras cumplo mi detención con Snape –¿Qué quieres? me puse tan nervioso al notar tu mirada que mi caldero explotó ¬¬- recuerdo una y otra vez como me mirabas ¡solo a mi!  
  
¡Soy muy feliz!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡soy un idiota! Solo me hice ilusiones, por que ahora volviste a pedirle a ella que te acompañara a "caminar".  
  
No me aguante, tome mis cosas y salí a los jardines con lágrimas en los ojos, note como me miraste un poco asustado, pero ella... ¡la muy cínica se reía! ¡Se reía de mi! Seguro sabe lo que siento por ti...  
  
Shhhh.... Escucho que alguien se acerca... ¡son ellos!  
  
¡Ay Dios! La única forma de salir de aquí es por donte ustedes están, pero no quiero que me veas en este estado –estoy medio pálido y tengo mis ojos muy rojos por que lloré un poco ok, mucho .- me decido sentar aquí, solo un arbusto nos separa, espero no escuchar nada de lo que me arrepienta.  
  
Te oigo suspirar... seguro por ella, estoy celoso. Es ella quien comienza a hablar.  
  
-¿Ya se lo dirás?  
  
-No, aun no.  
  
-¿Que esperas?  
  
-¡Ya te lo dije un millón de veces! Siento que él no me ama.  
  
-¿Eres idiota o que?  
  
-¡Oye! ¡más respeto!  
  
-Mereces que te diga eso... y más... ¡por todos los cielos! ¡hasta mira la escenita que hizo hoy!  
  
El poco color que había aparecido en mi cara, se desvaneció mientras mis manos temblaban, es obvio que hablaban de mi.  
  
-¡Precisamente por lo de hoy!... creo que te celaba a ti Granger.  
  
-Llamame Hermione –corrigió ella –y no, no era a mi, era a ti. ¿no podrías ser más cobarde? Y dices ser un Malfoy.  
  
-¡SUFICIENTE! No sé por que te pedí ayuda, solo me confundes más.  
  
-¡Es que no aceptas que él también te ama! –gritó exasperada para luego suavizarse - ¿te da miedo que te rechaze por ser hombre?  
  
-Sí... seguro usaría luego esa información para molestarme frente a todo el colegio...  
  
Eso fue demasiado para mí, me levanté y salí bruscamente hacia donde estaban. Tú te pusiste rojo –te ves tan lindo así (que cursi soy a veces)- y ella pálida, pero no me importó, iba hecho una furia.  
  
-Me... me voy –anunció Hermione antes de dejarnos, tú le suplicaste con la mirada para que se quedara, pero ella solo te sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse al castillo. Estabas hecho piedra cuando yo empecé a hablar, intentando contener mi ira.  
  
-¿En serio crees que haría eso Malfoy?  
  
-...............  
  
-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?  
  
-Dímelo.  
  
-... ¿Decirte que?  
  
-Dime que no estoy soñando.  
  
-00  
  
Me acerqué y te abrasé, al principio te tensaste, pero luego sentí tú cuerpo tan relajado que me respondiste el abrazo.  
  
-Dilo.  
  
-¿Ahora que?  
  
-Dime que sientes por mí.  
  
-..... 0/////0  
  
Te solté un poco para ver tu lindo rostro mientras intentabas decirmelo.  
  
-Yo... yo te...  
  
¿Por qué no lo dices ya? Quiero besarte ahora mismo, deseo saber que en realidad sí me amas... solo di lo que yo no me atrevo a expresar...  
  
Fijas tus hermosos ojos grises en los mios antes de sonreir, esa sarcastica sonrisa que tanto me gusta.  
  
-Dilo tú primer Potter.  
  
-Mmmm, no, mejor tú.  
  
Te acercas peligrosamente a mi, sonriendo ante mi evidente –y medio disimulado- nerviosismo. Posas tus labios a una insignificante distancia y murmuras.  
  
-Dilo Potter.  
  
Te sonrió igual y me acerco a ti –no sé como lo hago, mi cuerpo no responde correctamente- acerco mis labios a los tuyos acariciandolos sin llegar a besarlos. Cierras los ojos para abrirlos al sentir que me alejo rumbo al castillo.  
  
-Ya te lo dije Draco, si no me lo dices no será...  
  
Me interrumpo al sentir como me besas y acaricias mis labios con tu lengua, yo abro mi boca inconscientemente ¡Por Dios! ¡Me siento tan bien así! Empiezo a corresponderte y a continuar esta erotica danza de nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos enrojecidos por ese arranque tuyo.  
  
-Te amo... -estas palabras salen sin control de mi boca, tu sonries, te acercas a mi y antes de continuar con lo nuestro te oigi decir –gané... cobarde- me rió antes de seguir.  
  
Creo que hoy no dormiremos en el castillo...  
  
................................................................  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador. o  
  
¡¡¡Hola hola hola!!!  
  
Estaba tan aburrida al escribir esto que no se que tan mal me salió, aun asi dejen reviews por favorcito.  
  
Siento que olvidaba algo.... ¡ah sí!  
  
---Los personajes no son mios son de la rica magna y poderosa guru celestial JK Rouling  
  
---y, por si no se habian dado cuenta uú esto es slash! Para los que no saben que es slash!, les digo que ¡lo investiguen ok, son relaciones chico/chico en este caso es un Harry/Draco o un HP/DM como prefieran nn  
  
¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!  
  
......................................................................................................... 


End file.
